choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Bump Choices
This page contains the choices in Baby Bump ''and their outcomes. ''This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 (Hair) * Bouncy Curls * Sophisticated Blonde * Copper Waves * Dark Waterfall Choice 3 (Outfit) * The Graduate * Cold Shoulder Choice 4 * I love it! I'm ready to hear the news! * Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your name? Default is "Jen". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * And your last name? Default is "Cassidy". Chapter One: Unexpected News Choices Choice 1 * How? (No effect) * Ha ha. Very funny, doc. You're pregnant too. (No effect) Choice 2 (Mr. Covington) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's Mr. Covington's first name? Default is "Clint". Choice 4 * I can't hear Clint over your mindless fawning! (No effect) * Did you see him in GQ? Abs for days. (No effect) Choice 5 * Hang on his every word. (No effect) * Fantasize. (No effect) Choice 6 * Who wants to talk about your interview. (No effect) * Who's willing to let you go. (No effect) * Who has the grit to doggedly pursue her dream. ( ) The third choice only appears if you chose to "hang on his every word" in Choice 5. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your sister's name? Default is "Anna". Choice 8 * Post-Grad Fab (�� 12) * No thanks (No effect) " " if you bought the diamond outfit.'' Choice 9 * To fulfill my calling. (No effect) * To make a difference. (No effect) * To earn that sweet, hard cash. (No effect) Choice 10 * Pleeeease. I'm SO thirsty. (+Charmer) * Let's split it. And I'll share something of mine with you. (+Dealmaker) * You're going to GIVE me that water, or I'm taking it, Mad Max style! (+Cutthroat) Choice 11 * Soothe it into submission. (+Charmer) * Take control. (+Dealmaker) * Twist. I'm the wild beast. (+Cutthroat) Choice 12 * To meet my idol. (+Charmer) * An experience. (+Dealmaker) * You. (+Cutthroat) " " if you got at least 2 +Charmer.'' " " if you got at least 2 +Dealmaker.'' " " if you got at least 2 +Cutthroat.'' " " if you chose one of each.'' Choice 13 * Experience 'taking things slow' with Clint! (�� 16) * Return to present day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Let's get the hell outta here! (No effect) * These are designer. (No effect) * I'll sacrifice anything to avoid the witches three. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Bribe the DJ! (No effect) * Get the Dean's help! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * How does someone fall in love with furniture? (No effect) * Why are you interested in me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Desperate times call for a desperate closet. (No effect) * I don't mind. In fact, I could be squeezed a little tighter. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Help him. (No effect) * Watch. (No effect) Choice 14 * So wonderful. (No effect) * So absolutely terror-inducing. (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * I'm pregnant! (No effect) If the timer ends, you don't say anything. (No effect) Choice 16 * I want gifts! (�� 45) * I'll pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * A blueberry! AHHH! It's so small! (No effect) " " Choice 17 * To watch my baby grow! (No effect) * To love something so deeply! (No effect) * To squish its fat cheeks! (No effect) Chapter Two: Pregnant Questions Choices Choice 1 * Aww! The owl's got a graduation cap! ( ) Choice 2 * So sweet. (No effect) * Terrifying. You made this startlingly fast. (No effect) Choice 3 * Cheerful! (No effect) * Professional! (No effect) * Trendy! (No effect) Choice 4 * Sunshine and Smiles (Cheerful) (�� 25) * Bold Professional (Professional) (�� 25) ( ) * Trendsetter (Trendy) (�� 25) * Current Outfit (No effect) You'll see all of the outfits but the first one depends on what you chose in Choice 3. " " if you're wearing one of the premium outfits. Choice 5 (Mayor Dixon) * Male * Female Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's the mayor's first name? Default is "Myles" if male and "Myra" if female. " " if you're wearing one of the premium outfits. Choice 7 * I just graduated with an MBA. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * I LOVE football. (No effect) Choice 8 * Passionate. (No effect) * Immune to surliness. (No effect) Choice 9 * You don't need that dog. (No effect) * I'm not going to do this. (No effect) Choice 10 * Grumpy... (No effect) * Immature... (No effect) Choice 11 * High-horse-riding... (No effect) * Hard-ass... (No effect) Choice 12 * Ten-gallon scumbag! (No effect) * Rodeo clown! (No effect) Choice 13 * Revenge never looked so cute! (No effect) Choice 14 * Put salt in Craig's coffee! (�� 15) * Let it be. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * How much I love a well-dressed man. (No effect) * How disgusting you are. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Looks like I got that last laugh. (No effect) * You will never be mistaken for someone with any amount of power. (No effect) * Make sure you scrub real deep. (No effect) You get the first option only if you called Craig disgusting in the previous choice OR the second option only if you called him well-dressed. Diamond Choice 3 * In your face, Craig! (No effect) " " Choice 15 * So much about you too! (No effect) * Absolutely nothing about you! Who are you?! (No effect) Choice 16 * I'm sorry... (No effect) * You were being SO overbearing! (No effect) Choice 17 * We got off on the wrong foot... (No effect) * I don't give up that easy, you jerk! (No effect) Choice 18 * To help people. (No effect) * To prove you wrong. (No effect) Choice 19 * Listen... Mayor Dixon is the worst. (No effect) * You're being so stupid right now. (No effect) Choice 20 * That's seriously messed up. (No effect) * We need to revisit your hiring strategy. (No effect) Choice 21 * Go out and get revenge! (�� 18) * Part ways. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Why did you go into teaching? (No effect) * English? Are you sure? (No effect) * How much were the kids afraid of you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * It was Craig's fault. (No effect) * The sun's getting low, Mayor. (No effect) * Keep them dogs cool, pardner. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * What's your greatest weakness? (No effect) * Where do you see yourself in five years? (No effect) * What do you see in me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Bicep! (No effect) * Shirt! (No effect) * Hair! (No effect) Choice 22 * That's the father of my unborn child. (No effect) * Hot damn. (No effect) Choice 23 * Oh crap! (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Baby Bump